Where we began
by al-star
Summary: Set in Roy apprenticeship. Where it all began.
1. Chapter 1

It's already been one month since Roy started his apprenticeship with Master Hawkeye. It wasn't as fun as he first thought. He was studying more than actually doing alchemy, and that made him more and more impatient. At first, he really tried his best to study like his master wanted him to, because he thought that the faster and the better he learned, the faster he was going to put his knowledge to practice. But the reality was quite different from what he thought. So after some time, he focused less on his study and tried to find some ways to escape the long hours of reading.

He soon noticed that Master Hawkeye didn't do any household chores. And since his wife passed away years ago, his only child was the one who did all the work. Her name was Riza. She was still young, yet she was very mature, always serious and worked really hard around the house. She had short blond hair, a bit like a boy's. Her posture was always very straight and her eyes focused. Although most people her age thought she was quite awkward, Roy thought she was actually kinda cute.

Roy never really talked to her, as she was a bit shy and not talkative at all. He contented himself by watching her cleaning around the house or cooking. But one time, as she was trying to catch cleaning supplies that were far too high in the cupboard for her, he decided to help. He came behind her and grabbed the supplies easily. He then handed them to her with a smile. She looked at him surprised, blushed, muttered thank you and quickly made her way out of the room. Roy was shocked, as he didn't anticipate that kind of reaction, but also amused by her shyness.

It quickly became like a game for Roy. He tried hard to help her with her chores and interact with her, but she turned down every single offer and made excuses for not having time to chat with him. Since this technique didn't work, he tried something else. When she began to do some cleaning, he would silently grab a broom or a cleaning towel and helped her cleaning. But every time she would remind him that he had worked to do and he was just in her way.

So, he tried another technique again. One day, she was washing the windows in the living room. So he came in, sat on the couch pretending to read a book, while he was actually watching her. He didn't say anything, just sat there and watched her clean. At first she looked at him with a puzzled look and he smiled at her, which she found suspicious. But since he wasn't annoying her like always, she carried on. When she finished with the windows, she began to clean the floors. Noticing that, Roy put his feet on the floor, right in her way. That way she would have to talk to him if she wanted to wash beneath his feet, he thought. And indeed, once she was arrived at his foot, she stopped because he was in her way. She looked at him like she was expecting him to move his feet, but he just stared at her with a smirk.

"Do you need something?" he asked mockingly.

"Your feet" was her only answer.

"My feet? Yes, I have feet, it's nice that you noticed."

She sighed, annoyed.

"No, I mean, your feet are in the way. Could you move them?"

"I think it's the first time I see you say that many words back-to-back to me before."

Riza frowns in annoyance. Roy gets up, smirks one more time and begins to leave the living room. However, before he reached the door, he slipped on the floor that was still wet. He fell down face first in the most extravagant way. He moaned in pain while massaging his nose, hoping that Riza has not seen him fall. Unfortunately, she saw him and was now doubled up in laughter.

"You should see your face right now! I can't believe it! You totally screwed that entire smug attitude you had up until now!" she said while still laughing.

He looked away irritated.

"Well I'm glad at least you think it's funny" he grumbled.

She stopped laughing, but was still smiling as she went to him and held out her hand. He took it and got on his feet. He tried in vain to wash off a bit of the water that got on his pants. Riza was still looking at him with an amused look on her face.

"What?" Roy asked annoyed.

"I like this face of yours more than that fake smug face you have all the time" she giggled.

He blushed.

"Sorry…I…I just wanted to talk to you. I was bored. And you looked bored too."

Riza opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but she heard steps coming from the staircase so she took her mop and resumed washing the floor. Her father appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's with all that racket?"

Riza doesn't answer right away and Roy notices that she looks a bit scared.

"Sorry Master, it's my fault. The floor was wet and I slipped" he said in her place.

He looked at Roy as he was unsure if that was the truth, but in the end he turned on his feet and began walking up the stairs.

"Be careful in the future. And go back to studying."

After her father has gone upstairs, Riza was fervently washing the floor. Roy was a bit confused by that attitude of hers.

"Riza…"he began.

"You heard my father, you should go back to studying" she murmured, her voice barely audible.

He wanted to ask her about what just happened, but seeing he reaction, he decided to keep his questions for later. He went back to studying and she kept cleaning, like nothing happened.

The same night, Riza's father went out in town to run some errands. Roy took that opportunity to talk to Riza, who was reading in her bedroom. He stopped in the doorway and knocked twice on the open door.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she repeated, looking up from her book.

"Can I, uh…can I come in?" he asked timidly.

She nodded. He came in and sat and sat across from her on her desk chair.

"Is something wrong?" she wondered.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering…is something wrong between you and your father?"

Riza lowered her head, avoiding Roy's eyes.

"Not really, why do you ask? She muttered.

"Earlier, you looked…scared" he answered.

She didn't answer right away, leaving him nervous that he had said something wrong. When she talked, her voice was so low that Roy had to lean forward to hear what she was saying, as if she was talking to herself.

"It's not that I'm scared. My father gets upset when there's trouble or when the cleaning is not done well. I just want to please him."

She looked at him and noticed that he looked worried and nervous at the same time. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What were you worried?"

"Well, kinda."

She laughed softly.

"You really are something else. Thank you" she said smiling.

He smiled back and silence fell upon the room.

"So is this the real you, or is this another character you play?" she asked.

"This is the real me" he sighed.

"Then how about we start again from the beginning? I'm Riza Hawkeye" she said holding out her hand.

"Roy Mustang" he answered while he took her hand.

"Let's be friends"


	2. Chapter 2

Roy and Riza indeed became good friends. He took the habit to help her with the household chores whenever he could and every time her father would leave the house, they would either go play in the woods or find ways to entertain themselves in the house. They particularly loved to watch the stars at night, sitting on the balcony with a hot cup of tea.

Because of Roy, Riza was less tense around her father and was less shy and awkward than how she was when he first met her. As for Roy, he had finally begun practicing alchemy and was getting quite good at it. But Roy knew that these times wouldn't last, as one day his apprenticeship would be over and he would have to leave the Hawkeye's residence. And then, he would have to decide what to do with his life. One day, it hit him.

He was running errands in town, when he came across a crying little girl. A group of boys had stolen her doll, ripped it in half and were now throwing it around. Roy walked up to them.

"Hey! Don't you think you've done enough already? Give the girl her doll back and go away" he yelled.

The boys stopped throwing the doll around and look at Roy with annoyed looks.

"Mind your own business!" yelled back the tallest boy.

"Is that how it is?" Roy taunted them.

He took a chalk that he always took with him from his pocket and quickly drew a transmutation circle on the ground.

"Hey what are you doing?" yelled another boy.

They didn't have the time to say anything else, because Roy had activated the transmutation circles and the group of boys were now pinned to the ground by several earth columns. The boys were screaming, and one of them was even crying for his mother. Roy smiled in satisfaction and took the doll from the hands of the boys.

"Get us out of there you freak!" screamed the one who had the doll.

Roy ignored him and took the broken doll to the little girl. He took his chalk and drew another transmutation circle. He put the doll on it and activated it. Seeing that her doll was repaired, the little girl stopped crying and her eyes lit up. She took the doll and hugged her as hard as she could.

"Thank you so much mister!" she thanked Roy. Then, she took off.

Behind Roy, the group of boys were freed by another alchemist. Roy got on his feet and turned around to see a man in a military uniform. The means boy ran away screaming in fear.

"You did this boy?" asked the military officer.

Roy gulped.

"Yes sir" he replied.

The alchemist laughed at Roy's nervous face.

"Don't worry I don't mean to scold you, they deserved it! You're quite good at alchemy, how old are you?" he inquired.

"Sixteen" Roy answered.

"Nice, very nice", the man grabbed a card from his pocket and handed it to Roy, "the military sure could use a talented young man like you as a state alchemist. Here's my card, if you're interested, contact me."

Roy took the card and thanked the man. The alchemist began to walk away, but stopped and turned back.

"What's your name boy?"

"Roy. Roy Mustang."

"Roy Mustang uh? I'll remember that name!" he said, then waved at Roy and left.

Later that evening, Roy lay on his bed, looking at the card the state alchemist has given him. He never thought about joining the army before, but the thought of being a state alchemist sounded appealing to him. Defending the country, using alchemy to help the people, it sounded good to Roy.

"State alchemist, uh?" he said dreamily.

Roy thought about the offer for a few months, and finally made up his mind. He was going to be a state alchemist. He had already gone through all the necessary registration form and was ready to leave for the academy in a week. All that was left was to tell his master and Riza. He told his master right away, who was reluctant, but accepted his choice. However, Roy couldn't bring himself to tell Riza he was leaving. Hence, he waited until the last day to tell her.

She was cooking dinner, so Roy took the opportunity to help her. Riza was joyful and talked a lot. Roy on the contrary was quite silent and anxious. And Riza, as always, noticed.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Roy gathered his courage and turned to face Riza.

"I'm leaving tonight" he answered.

"Leaving? To go where?" she said confused.

"I'm leaving for the military academy."

Her face was wide of surprise and shock as she turned away from him.

"Oh" was her only comment.

She didn't say another word of the evening. Roy didn't to add anything else, afraid of hurting her. After she had cleaned the table, Riza went upstairs. She sat on the balcony, warped in her bed covers. After a while, she heard the door opening, and saw Roy coming out with two cups of hot tea in his hands. He sat beside her and handed her the drink. Roy shivered, cursing himself for not bringing a blanket. But Riza opened hers and beckoned him to come under the blanket with her. They didn't talk at first. They enjoyed the blanket and each other's warmth and the sweet, yet slightly bitter taste of the tea. Riza put her head on Roy's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you" she whispered softly.

He turned his head slightly and rested his forehead against her head.

"Me too" he whispered back.

"You know what? I didn't like you at all at first" she announced.

"How nice of you" Roy replied.

"But I like you a lot now, Roy" she added.

She lifted her head and looked at him in the eyes.

"Are you going to come see me again?" she asked.

"Of course I am Riza. I'll always come back to you, no matter what" he answered.

"Wow that's cheesy!" she said amused.

They didn't say anything more, just looked at each other. Roy replaced some of Riza's short hair and rested his hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on top of his and rested her forehead against his. Their faces were only inches apart now and before they knew it, their lips met. It was a soft and chaste kiss, but filled with emotion. They parted and Riza put her head on his shoulder once again.

"I have to go" he told her.

She nodded and let Roy out of the blanket. She stayed there while he was taking his things from his room. She met up with him at the door to bid him goodbye. He stood in the doorway, smiling at her.

"You know what?" he said just as she did earlier, "I've liked you since the first time we met."

She laughed and punched his arm as if he was joking, but she knew it was the truth.

"I'll come back soon Riza, I promise!" he said.

"I'll be waiting" she replied with a smile.

With that, Roy left the house.

Riza checked the date. It has already been a few years since Roy had left for the academy. She still missed him, especially since she didn't have someone to fool around with anymore. But she got use to it. After all, she was alone before he came in her house.

She was washing the dishes when she heard someone knock on the door. She left her dishes and went to the door. When she opened, she saw Roy standing in front of her. He was taller and more muscular than the last time she saw him. Even his face had changed. It was becoming manlier. But what struck her the most was his smile. His smile was wide and genuine. She couldn't hold back and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't as soft as their first one, it was deep and passionate. She broke the kiss and looked at him with both hands on his cheeks.

"You're back."

"I'm back."


End file.
